Miscellaneous merchandise
Miscellaneous Mega Man merchandise. Calendars Comic BomBom had a few Rockman calendars illustrated by Shigeto Ikehara. In its 13th anniversary a 1995 holograph calendar was available. Capcom and Hagoromo published a calendar in 1998, a calendars in 1999, and a Rockman.EXE calendar in 2004 and 2005. The and are two calendars containing artwork of several Capcom characters, including the Mega Man series.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Guys and Gals of Rockman Adorn Capcom 2012 Calendar A Capcom Girls Calendar was also released in 2011. Rockman1995Calendar.png|1995 calendar. 10thAnniversaryCalendar.png|Rockman 10th Anniversary 1998 calendar. CapcomAllStar.png|Capcom All Stars 1999 calendar. Product-1195967.jpg|Rockman.EXE 2004 Calendar. CL-224 (2005).png|Rockman.EXE 2005 Calendar. CGC2011.png|Capcom Girls Calendar 2011. CGC2012.png|Capcom Girls Calendar 2012. CGC2012-01-02.png|January–February "All Rockman" artwork by Toru Nakayama. CHC2012.png|Capcom Heroes Calendar 2012. CHC2012-01-02.png|January–February "All Rockman" artwork by Yusuke Murata. CHC2012-05-06.png|May–June "All Capcom" artwork by SON with Lan, Geo, Rock and a Wily Castle. CHC2012-11-12.png|November–December "All Capcom" artwork by Tamio with Sigma and Velguarder. Decoration Wall Decals Movable and reusable wall decals of characters, items, and graphics from the original Mega Man game.What Is Blik: Mega Man ~ Re-Stik Food Rockman Dorayaki is a pack with Dorayakis that were sold in Capcom's booth at Tokyo Game Show '99.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Dorayaki Rockman Sakuma Drops is a Rockman branded can of Sakuma drops released in 2010. It comes in eight flavors.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Candy Announced Rockmanjū is a Rockman branded pack of manjū that comes in two box varieties, one themed on the first game and other themed on Mega Man 10.Protodude's Rockman Corner: More Rockman-Themed Candy Rockman.EXE Milk Chocolate is one of the prizes that can be obtained from the arcade game Rockman.EXE: The Medal Operation. There are six different packages with Lan Hikari, MegaMan.EXE, MegaMan with two Beast Outs, ProtoMan.EXE, and Colonel.EXE.Protodude's Rockman Corner: 'The Medal Operation' Footage Surfaces Pudding and Kobun is a Servbot branded pack of puddings given in Capcom's booth at Tokyo Game Show 2000.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Servbot Pudding Servbot mugs Late in the 1990s, Capcom and K's made plastic mugcups shaped like Servbots that were given as prize in Japanese game centers. There are five varieties of this mugs. In 2009, 500 yellow Dead Rising coffee mugs signed by Keiji Inafune where distributed in Korea. The mugs have Servbot faces and a Mega Man drawing.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Kobun Coffee Mugs!! Others RockmanChoco.jpg|Deco Chocolate File:Product-1117635.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Luncheon Mat (トロンにコブン ランチョンマット) File:Product-1185054.jpg|Rockman X6 Lunch Set (ロックマンX6　ランチセット) Jigsaw Puzzles Rockman 10th Anniversary Jigsaw Puzzle is a commemorative jigsaw puzzle released in 1997 by Central Hobby in two varieties, a 300 pieces puzzle for ¥2000 and a 500 piece puzzle for ¥3000. The puzzle image contains several characters from the classic series.The Mega Man Network: Rockman 8 Merchandise Mania Capcom Classic Title Jigsaw Puzzle Capcom Classic Title Jigsaw Puzzle (カプコンクラシックタイトル　ジグソーパズル) is a set of jigsaw puzzles published by ensky in 2013 containing images of Capcom game covers. A 150 pieces puzzle of the first Rockman game is part of the series. Clothing T-Shirts TopHeavy-MegaAttack.png|Mega Attack T-shirt from Top Heavy Clothing. TopHeavy-Protoman.png|Protoman T-shirt from Top Heavy Clothing. TopHeavy-MegaDuo.png|Mega Duo T-shirt from Top Heavy Clothing. File:Product-1172056.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary T-Shirt (Rockman) (ロックマン 15周年記念 Ｔシャツ（ロックマン）) File:Product-1172058.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary T-Shirt (Kobun) (ロックマン 15周年記念 Ｔシャツ（コブン）) 20thShirt.jpg|20th anniversary shirt. Product-1193851.jpg|Capcom Artworks T-Shirt: Rockman (M) (カプコンアートワークスＴシャツ_ロックマン（M）) Product-1301017.jpg|''Mega Man 9'' T-shirt (4 sizes) Product-1301194.jpg|''Rockman 9'' T-shirt (4 sizes) MMXLC Visual T-Shirt.png|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' T-shirt (4 sizes) Rockman 11 Visual T-Shirt.png|''Rockman 11'' T-shirt< (4 sizes) Rockman X T-Shirt 25th Anniversary.png|Rockman X T-Shirt 25th Anniversary (4 sizes) Rockman X T-Shirt Spec.png|Rockman X T-Shirt Spec (4 sizes) Rockman 29th Anniversary × Kin29man Six T-shirts featuring Mega Man and Kinnikuman characters were released in June 2017 as a "29" (pronounced "niku" in Japanese) collaboration. Each shirt contains Mega Man with a Kinnikuman character: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Soldier, Robin Mask, Warsman, Buffaloman, and Blocken Jr..Rockman series official site: Rockman 29th Anniversary × Kinnikuman 29 (niku) collaboration decision! e-Capcom limited Rockman T-shirts Official Mega Man T-shirts released on March 26, 2019 (pre-orders started on February 15) in e-Capcom, Capcom's online store. The T-shirts contain famous Mega Man lines and were available in four sizes and varying colors. They had a limited stock, being sold out in few days after they release. E-Capcom Limited Rockman_Series T-Shirt - Tiun Tiun.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: ティウンティウン (Tiun Tiun) (white and dark blue colors) E-Capcom Limited Rockman_Series T-Shirt - Program Advance.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: プログラムアドバンス (Program Advance) (light blue and black) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Erabareshimono, Rock On seyo.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: 選ばれし者、変身ロック・オンせよ。 ("Chosen One, Rock On!", ''Rockman ZX'''s slogan) (red and black) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Korehaomoshiroi.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: これはおもしろい！ (roughly "this is interesting!", ''Rockman X8'''s slogan) (white and dark blue) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Hanakara Long Sword.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: はなからロングソード!! ("Booger LongSwrd!", Humor NaviCust program quote from Rockman.EXE 6) (white and dark blue) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Soshite subete ga Zero ninaru.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: そして、すべてがゼロになる。 (roughly "and, all goes back to Zero", ''Rockman Zero 4'''s slogan) (red and black) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Tadachini soubi shitamae.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: タダチニ ソウビ シタマエ!! (roughly "equip it immediately!!", the Japanese version of "get your weapons ready!" from Mega Man 2) (light blue and black) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Denpa Henkan.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: 電波変換! (Denpa Henkan!) (white and dark blue) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Soubi, zenbu utchatta.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: 装備、全部売っちゃった ("I sold all of your equipment!" - Roll, Mega Man Legends 2) (black and red) E-Capcom Limited Rockman Series T-Shirt - Metall.png|e-Capcom limited Rockman T-Shirt: メットール！ ("Metall!", Ucchy's greeting) (yellow and black) Rockman Classic Design T-Shirts are two limited T-shirts to be released on October, 2019 (pre-orders started on August 26) exclusively in e-Capcom, Capcom's online store. The T-shirts contain retro Mega Man illustrations by Ryuji Higurashi. Each shirt is available in four sizes (S, M, L, XL) and two colors (black and white).e-Capcom: e-Capcom limited Rockman Classic Design T-Shirts Others Product-1204484.jpg|Rockman Zero Wristband 2004 (ロックマンゼロ リストバンド2004) Product-1210107.jpg|Rockman.EXE Official Center ID Capsule Pendant (ロックマンエグゼ オフィシャルセンター IDカプセルペンダント) Product-1210107-B.jpg|Rockman.EXE Official Center ID Capsule Pendant Product-1276160.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Wristband "Rockman" (流星のロックマン　リストバンド「ロックマン」) Product-1276161.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Wristband "Burai" (流星のロックマン　リストバンド「ブライ」) Rockman X Wind Jacket X.png|Rockman X Wind Jacket X (3 sizes) Rockman X Wind Jacket X back.png|Rockman X Wind Jacket X back Rockman X Wind Jacket Zero.png|Rockman X Wind Jacket Zero (3 sizes) Holders Keychains, phone straps, and other Mega Man holders. *Rockman Dot Strap Collection CrystalKeyholder.jpg|Rockman Crystal Keyholder. WaveMastersHolder.jpg|Wave Masters 2008 keyholder. Product-1124788.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Glowing Mobile Phone Strap (Blue) (トロンにコブン 光る携帯電話ストラップ（青）) KobunHolders.png|Kobun holders. Product-1129013.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Fastener Accessory (トロンにコブン ファスナーアクセサリー) Product-1129015.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Netsuke Strap (トロンにコブン 根付ストラップ) Product-1129016.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Short Beaded Strap (トロンにコブン ショートビーズストラップ) Product-1129018.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Beaded Strap (トロンにコブン ビーズストラップ) Product-1167195.jpg|Rockman Fastener Chip (ロックマン ファスナーチップ) Product-1167197.jpg|Rockman Mobile Strap (ロックマン 携帯ストラップ) Product-1204486.jpg|Rockman Zero Carabiner Strap (ロックマンゼロ カラビナストラップ) Product-1244478.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Metal Head Strap (流星のロックマン　メタルヘッドストラップ) Product-1244477.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Spinning Keyholder (流星のロックマン スピニングキーホルダー) Product-1268703.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Metal Head Strap Berserk (流星のロックマン2　メタルヘッドストラップ　ベルセルク) Product-1268704.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Metal Head Strap Shinobi (流星のロックマン2　メタルヘッドストラップ　シノビ) Product-1268705.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Metal Head Strap Dinosaur (流星のロックマン2　メタルヘッドストラップ　ダイナソー) Product-1268706.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Metal Head Strap Burai (流星のロックマン2　メタルヘッドストラップ　ブライ) Product-1268708.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Mobile Game Cleaner A (Berserk) (流星のロックマン2　携帯ゲームクリーナーＡ （ベルセルク）) Product-1268709.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Mobile Game Cleaner B (Dinosaur) (流星のロックマン2　携帯ゲームクリーナーＢ （ダイナソー）) Product-1268730.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Mobile Game Cleaner C (Shinobi) (流星のロックマン2　携帯ゲームクリーナーＣ （シノビ）) Product-1268731.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Mobile Game Cleaner D (Burai) (流星のロックマン2　携帯ゲームクリーナーＤ （ブライ）) Product-1276155.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Mobile Cleaner Denpa-kun (流星のロックマン 携帯クリーナー デンパくん) Product-1278546.jpg|Rockman 9 Triple Dot Strap (ロックマン9 3連ドットストラップ) RockmanFigureStrap.jpg|Rockman Figure Strap Mega Man Fully Charged Clip-On (SDCC 2018).png|Toynami Mega Man: Fully Charged Clip-On exclusive from San Diego Comic-Con 2018.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man: Fully Charged SDCC 2018 Exclusive Clip-on Revealed Rock Buster Light Keychain is a line of keychains of the Mega Buster with different colors. Each Buster is 50 mm and has a light that shows a sprite of Mega Man.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rock Buster Light-up Keychains, Because Why Not? The keychains also included a code to obtain a rare Battle Memory in Rockman Xover.勇者のおもちゃ屋さんブログ☆ - ロックマン２５周年 *Rock Buster *Quick Boomerang *Fire Storm *Spark Shock *Search Snake *Dust Crusher *Yamato Spear Others *Custom products from Zazzle.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Invades Zazzle Store *Tron ni Kobun Ball Chain Key Holder (トロンにコブン ボールチェーンキーホルダー) *2014 misc. merchandise *Hanayashiki products *Mega Man Limited Edition Headphones *Capcom × B-Side Label *[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2018/06/new-mega-man-11-30th-anniversary-goods.html Mega Man 11 goods] *Bakudan-yaki badges and stands *To celebrate the 40th anniversary of CoroCoro Comic in 2017, Sanrio manufactured products based on several of CoroCoro's most popular manga series, including the Rockman.EXE manga.Protodude's Rockman Corner: *Capcom Store **Capcoron Mascot (カプころん マスコット) - Rockman, Roll and Blues. **Others... *Various: 2014, 2017, 2018 NintendoPowerPogs.png|''Mega Man X'' pogs from Nintendo Power NubyTechX.jpg|''Mega Man X'' Game Cube controller from NubyTech.NubyTech's Mega Man X Controller for GC - IGN A PlayStation 2 controller was also planned, but never released.Protodude's Rockman Corner: The Ghost of NubyTech's Lost MMX Controller USBBuster.png|Mega Man 25th Anniversary USB BusterProtodude's Rockman Corner: USB Mega Buster Up for Pre-Order MM25thStatue.png|Mega Man 25th Anniversary Statue. Rockman&FortePin.jpg|[http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/rockmanx121/25729005.html Rockman & Forte pin] CFCTowel.png|CFC Original Hand Towel. Metowel.png|Metowel (メッタオル).Capcom: Tokyo Game Show 2010 KobunPlush.png|Kobun plush. File:DataPinArt.png|Artwork from a Data pin. File:Product-1121135.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Kobun Ruck (トロンにコブン コブンリュック) File:Product-1121135-B.jpg|Servbot rucksack Product-1121229.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Necktie Pin (トロンにコブン ネクタイピン) Product-1121230.jpg|Tron ni Kobun Nektai Set A (トロンにコブン ネクタイセットA（赤）) MezamashiKobunKun.png|Mezamashi Kobun-kun (めざましコブンくん, "Alarm Kobun-kun") CapCharaPicClock.png|Capcom Character Picture Clock (2003) File:Product-1167201.jpg|Rockman X6 Sports Towel (ロックマンX6 スポーツタオル) File:Product-1167202.jpg|Rockman X6 Drawstring (S) (ロックマンX6 巾着(S)) File:Product-1167230.jpg|Rockman Mascot Sharp Pen (ロックマン マスコットシャープペン) File:Product-1172059.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Pin Badge (ロックマン 15周年記念 ピンバッチ) Product-1172060.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Strap Wallet (ロックマン 15周年記念 ストラップ付ウォレット) File:Product-1172060-B.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Strap Wallet File:Product-1172064.jpg|Rockman 15th Anniversary Cap (ロックマン 15周年記念 キャップ) File:Product-1174159.jpg|Rockman Zero Handkerchief (ロックマンゼロ ハンカチ) File:Product-1174160.jpg|Rockman Zero Bandanna (ロックマンゼロ バンダナ) File:Product-1174161.jpg|Rockman Zero Mobile Pouch (ロックマンゼロ モバイルポーチ) File:Product-1174162.jpg|Rockman Zero Drawstring (ロックマンゼロ 巾着) File:Product-1174163.jpg|Rockman Zero Cushion (ロックマンゼロ クッション) File:Product-1181334&1181335.jpg|Rockman.EXE Game Boy Advance Screen Cover (ロックマン エグゼ ゲームボーイアドバンス用スクリーンカバー) - Rockman version and Blues version. Product-1185051.jpg|Rockman X6 School Set (ver.1) (ロックマンX6 文房具セット（ver.1）) Product-1185052.jpg|Rockman X6 School Set (ver.2) (ロックマンX6 文房具セット（ver.2）) Product-1185053.jpg|Rockman X6 Character Can Badge Full Comp Set (6 Pieces) (ロックマンX6 キャラカンバッチ フルコンプセット（6個入）) Product-1185055.jpg|Rockman X6 Handkerchief and Mini Towel Set (ロックマンX6 ハンカチ＆ミニタオル セット) Product-1198889.png|Rockman.EXE Pouch SP Netto Ver. (GBA SP Only) (ロックマンエグゼ ポーチSP 熱斗Ver. （GBA SP専用）) Product-1198889.jpg|Rockman.EXE Pouch SP Netto Ver. (GBA SP Only) Product-1198890.jpg|Rockman.EXE Pouch SP Enzan Ver. (GBA SP Only) (ロックマンエグゼ ポーチSP 炎山Ver. （GBA SP専用）) Product-1213819.jpg|Capcom Chara Mini Nuigurumi Complete Set (カプコンキャラ　ミニヌイグルミ コンプリートセット) ZXAMiniNote.png|Rockman ZX Advent Original Mini Note (ロックマンゼクス アドベント オリジナル ミニノート) - limited game pre-order gift ZXASpecialNote.png|Rockman ZX Advent Special Note (ロックマンゼクス アドベント スペシャルノート) ZXA Double Clear File.jpg|Rockman ZX Advent Original Double Clear File (ロックマンゼクス アドベント オリジナルダブルクリアファイル) SSRHanabiSet.png|Shooting Star Rockman Hanabi Set (流星のロックマン　はなびセット) SSRDiskShooter.png|Shooting Star Rockman Disk Shooter Gum (流星のロックマン ディスクシューター ガム) Product-1268318.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Underlay (流星のロックマン2 下敷き) Product-1268702.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Projector Ball Pen (流星のロックマン2　プロジェクターボールペン2) Product-1268707.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 2 Rubber Key Case (流星のロックマン2　ラバーキーケース) Product-1268733.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Multi Pouch (流星のロックマン　マルチポーチ) Product-1276153.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 3 Underlay (流星のロックマン3　下敷き) Product-1276154.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Underlay "Misora & Luna" (流星のロックマン　下敷き「ミソラ＆ルナ」) Product-1276156.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman Colorful Light Pen (流星のロックマン　カラフルライトペン) Product-1278620.jpg|Rockman & Shooting Star Rockman Premium Memo Pad (Yume no Kyouen-hen) (ロックマン ＆ 流星のロックマン プレミアムメモ帳(夢の競演編)) Product-1278621.jpg|Rockman vs. Shooting Star Rockman Premium Memo Pad (Battle Compilation) (ロックマン VS 流星のロックマン プレミアムメモ帳(バトル編)) Product-1300673.jpg|Shooting Star Rockman 3 Underlay "Black Ace & Red Joker" (流星のロックマン3 下敷 「ブラックエース＆レッドジョーカー」) Product-A10004173.jpg|Rockman Met & Buster Set (ロックマン メット＆バスターセット) BusterPlush.png|Plush Rock Buster and Blues Buster Product-A10004246.jpg|Rockman iPhone 5 Exclusive Silicon 3D Dot Jacket (ロックマン iPhone5専用 シリコン3Dドットジャケット) Product-A10004294.jpg|Rockman Rush Tissue Box (ロックマン ラッシュティッシュBOX) See also *Energy Tank *Kotobukiya *Capcom 30th Anniversary *Mega Man 30th Anniversary External links *Rockman official site goods *e-Capcom: Rockman goods References Category:Merchandise